Currently, in the context of distance learning, there does not exist a computer implemented system which provides an administrator user interface which allows an administrator user to generate a plurality of assignment events and fill each with assignment content and which can be subsequently serially provided to a client user in the form of a first prompt and a second prompt which correspondingly divides the assignment event into a first step of assessment of assignment content and performance of an interactive examination and a second step in which the client user participates to evaluate the performance of other client users which have taken the same interactive examination.